Lost, Found, Then Lost Again?
by supertrackstar
Summary: I know what your thinking! Not another teenage girl stuck on the island. Well you know what... your right. Drew Mathews has joined the LOST crew!


AN: First chapter!! Bow down to my awesome story… or you can just review. ENJOY!! And then bow down.

Just so you know Drew is in fact a GIRL!!!! If you don't read this now than some chapters later, when it mentions her being a girl, you'll be like 'wtf, did they just pull a sex change' and you'll go back to the 1st chapter, see this, and go 'I can't believe I didn't catch that.' If you have just done this than I am incredibly sorry for your stupidity.

So bored. These two words repeated them selves over and over again in my mind. For the past three hours I had listened to my MP3player, tried to persuade the flight attendant that I was old enough to drink, failed at that, got interrogated by the doctor guy sitting next to me, presumably because I had tried to get a drink, and kicked the chair in front of mine much to the owners dismay.

Now, I was reduced to staring out the window. And guess what I saw! Water. Lots and lots of water. There was blue water and green water, wavy water and still water, shin—WHAT AM I DOING!! I sighed and turned in my seat, just as the plane shook. Some of the passengers gasped but I just sat back and said nothing. We were going through tubulance or something like that. I tapped my fingers on the arm rest and the plane was racked with vibrations again, this time however the intercom sounded.

"All passengers return your seats into an upright position and fasten your safety belts. We are experiencing some turbulence." Turbulence, that's what it was called.

I sighed, pulled the grey belt across my chest, and fastened it. The next thing I know oxygen masks are dropping down, the plane's breaking apart, people are screaming, and everything goes black.

Ugh. What the hell just happened? I opened my eyes to be greeted with black. Oh great, so now I'm blind. I sat there for a second, wondering what had happened to my sight when, giving myself a mental kick, realized I was laying face down in… sand? Where did sand come from? I lifted my head slightly but quickly regretted it, as pain sliced through my shoulder. Damn it!!

I started to come to and a rush of noise greeted my ears. A headache immediately formed and I took a minute to sort out the sounds. I could hear a loud, roaring noise; a propeller perhaps and a cackling, like a fire or something. But what I could hear the best was the screaming. Little shouts and yelps, and one blood curdling scream that seemed to last forever. I moved my right arm, so that my hand lay under my shoulder, and pushed my self up.

I witnessed what could only be described as hell. Insane, terrorizing, unadulterated hell. I shakily stood up, wincing from the pain, and looked around the scene. I stumbled forward, making my way to the tree line but I after my first step, my back exploded in immense pain and once again I submerged into darkness.

"Hey, hey, wake up." I could faintly hear these words, as if the speaker was behind a thick wall. Suddenly I was wide awake and from reflex, shot out my fist. I heard the satisfying crunch, of a nose being broken. I opened my eyes to be met with the pure blue of sky. After blinking a few times, I tried to lift myself into a sitting position but groaned with pain as I moved my back. Soon, a guy came into my sight, holding a bloody nose. The man looked vaguely familiar. Oh, he was the dude from the plane. Ha-ha, oops. "You got one heck of an arm kid," he said nasally. I lifted my head, with a few pops and could see a beach. The fuselage was also there, smoking. I dropped my head back down. "I'm Jack Shepard by the way," he said with a small smile.

"Drew." I returned my name without any facial expression. "What're the results doc?" I questioned him sarcastically.

He chuckled quietly to himself. "Well Drew, you have gash on your left shoulder but I cleaned and stitched it up. It wasn't too bad so it should heal nicely. But the real problem is your back. The window you were sitting next to exploded and some of the pieces got jammed inside." I waited patiently for him to continue. When he didn't I said and extended the word 'and'. "Oh, I removed them and patched the cuts."

With that said and done I lifted myself off the makeshift cot and left the doctor. My back still hurt but it was bearable.

I walked down the white, sanded beach and found a secluded area. I took off my navy keds and threw them to the side, letting the waves lick my bare feet. Digging in my back pocket, I found my MP3 and looked at it. I was pretty surprised that it wasn't broken, a little burnt, but whole. I tried to turn it on but nothing happened. I angrily pushed the 'on' button several more times and received an electric shock. I threw the music device on reflex and it landed, to my horror, in the ocean. Deep laughing sounded behind me and I turned my head to see a big guy, with blonde hair. I sent him daggers.

"Nice going there techno." Techno? He gave me a nickname. He had a southern accent. I turned my head the other way and lade down with my arms behind my head. "Well ain't we a chatter box." My left eye twitched in annoyance but I kept ignoring him. "Well fine, be mute all you want. See if I care."

I rolled my eyes and shifted my body so I was lying on my stomach and my head was closer to the water. The weight on my back was relieved and I looked into the warm mixture of blue and green. I could faintly see my reflection and the piercing eyes staring back at me. They meshed almost perfectly with the ocean colors except for more blue and faint gold. Strands of my rich brown hair fell into my face and I pushed it behind my ear.

The realization of being stranded on some kind of island hadn't completely dawned on me yet. I mean there's a giant possibility that we could never be found. I'm not even 15 yet and if I live here until I die than… I'm not gonna' even think about that.

I glanced around and studied the other survivors. I could see a really big guy searching through luggage and stuff from the plane. His grey shirt was covered in sweat and sticking to him. Along with him there was a younger looking guy in about his mid 20's. He was quite the sight for sore eyes. My gaze lingered on him for a second longer before switching to the last person. An oriental looking woman was also working with the guys.

Further down the beach, more people were gathering sticks and pieces of trees, presumably for a fire. I couldn't really see them but I could tell they were all men with the exception of a small lady.

Another guy was walking close by me. He had on a hooded sweat shirt and tight jeans, carrying a guitar. He looked like the kind of dude I would hang out with. Like the punk-skater-rocker type and he didn't look that old. Maybe about the same age as that other guy. I watched him walk farther down the beach, until my thoughts were interrupted by a little African American kid sitting down beside me. He looked to be 10 or 11, I wasn't sure.

"Hey, I'm Walt," he greeted me in a cheery voice. He seemed to be unperturbed by the current circumstances and held out his hand for me to shake. Now usually I would have laughed at the little boy trying to be friends with some one my age, but since I might be living with him for a while I decided to be friendly. I gently shook his small hand and flashed a quick smile.

"I'm Drew." He turned his view to the ocean and the sun that was slowly creeping towards the horizon. The sky had now turned into an array of soft pinks and different hues of orange. It was beautiful and coming from me it had to be something amazing. Taking one last look at the sunset I closed my eyes and thought, 'this might not be so bad'. Boy was I ever wrong.

AN: And there you have it. The wonderful 1st chapter. The time frame is a little different, I'm sure you noticed, but I wanted it like this so get over it. Now REVIEW!!!!!!!!! The more reviews I get the faster I work.


End file.
